Diablo's Reject
by Evil Fang
Summary: After a traveler has defeated Blood Raven he picks a mercenary. The mercenary quickly discovers that she is working for a traveler that is almost as disturbed as the monsters he slays.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is the second fanfic I have wrote. My first got all positive reviews so I'm hoping this will go the same way. So without further rambling let the story begin!

------------------------------

"Hey get up it's your shift." One of my sisters said to me shaking me awake. The night shift, the time when the worst monsters tried to get into our little fort. Protecting The rogue Encampment was our day to day job for the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye. At least ever since we fled from the Rogue Monastery. I stood up and quietly thanked my sister for waking me. Quickly picking up my equipment, and taking my place at the entrance of the camp I relived the previous guard and took my post. After a few minutes of watch, a small red skinned devilkin swinging a torch with some guts tried to rush in. "Rakanishu!" it shouted before I charged my arrow with ice and launched it through it's skull. It quickly dropped to the ground. "I hate the night shift." I muttered to myself.

After what seemed like forever Kashya, our strong and noble commander, shouted an order for the whole camp to hear. "ROGUES LINE UP!" Taking this time to be used as a break I slung my bow over my shoulder and walked to the center of the camp. Taking a place in line I waited for my orders. "This man here has killed Blood Raven. One of you will be chosen as his mercenary." I looked at this man that Kashya said killed the corrupt one known as Blood Raven, that at one time was one of our strongest sisters. Looking at him I suddenly wished I didn't. He looked tall but was horribly hunched over, so that his hands nearly brushed the ground. His arms looked longer than normal and where lined with strong looking, but wiry muscles. His hands where defiantly much bigger than normal. He had some thin leather armor covering his chest and some thin dirty pants. Their original color long worn out. His large finger nails where long and sharp. He was filthy, covered in fresh and drying blood.

Taking a look at his face I was surprised to see a cloth covering everything below the eyes. But his eyes where a bloody red. They seemed to glow, but I couldn't tell if it was from the fire in the center of the camp, reflecting off of them or his eyes them self. Long black dirty hair fell to his shoulders. On his back was a strange weapon two large blades with a handle in the middle connecting them both. His raspy breathing could be heard even though he was a few yards away. Kashya didn't seem too happy to let one of her rogues go and kept sending a cold look in his direction.

He slowly walked up to the line and walked down it. As he went around to the back I couldn't help having a thought go through my head. "_Great a pervert. I just hope he doesn't chose me._" As he came back around he took his original spot and scanned us. "Like that one." The man rasped. Lifting a muscled arm to point at me. I mentally cursed and prayed he wasn't pointing at me. "Dianna step forward." Kashya called. I stepped forward and looked straight ahead. "Yesssss." The man rasped again. I closed my eyes and shuddered. This wasn't going to be good.

I tried to listen as Kashya gave orders to the other rogues to get back into position but those red eyes kept distracting me. After she gave her orders she walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "May the Sightless Eye watch over you." She said, "May the Sightless Eye guard you." I replied. Then she stood in the middle of the camp, like many times before, and watched as me and the strange man walked out of the encampment, and out of it's safety.

As soon as we where out of ear shot the man spoke again in his raspy tone. "Magic you use, yes?" I nodded at this strangely worded question. "Show magic, you will?" He asked. I nodded and shot an ice arrow at a nearby zombie. "Ahhhhh, pretty, pretty cold rain." He muttered staring at where the arrow went, his eyes unfocused. I shuddered I didn't like the way he spoke. I just found it very creepy. "Speaking for bad rogues?" He asked training his red eyes on me, their sharpness back once again. "I've been told only to speak when spoken to sir." To this the man made a sound like he was choking. "Name sir, no, name Evilenko." I shook my head. Even his name was strange.

He started walking again not bothering to say any more. After some time of traveling while avoiding most monsters we entered Dark Wood. Evilenko looked up at the sky. The moon was full and it was in the middle of the night. "Sleep now we will." He said. Taking a large hand he dug into the ground next to a large rock. Making a deep trench in a few minutes there was now decent cover from onlooking monsters. "Down rogue, monsters leave thing they can't see." He rasped. I sat down but stayed on full alert. After an hour after Evilenko's eyes closed mine slowly started closing. If he moved I would be instantly awake. Nothing is more alert than a rogue... At least... that's what I told myself.

Something was pressed over my mouth. My eyes snapped open and was staring straight into the red eyes of the man. I tried to push him off me but as soon as I moved he slid under me. He wrapped his arm around my arms and held me still. I tried kicking but it was having no effect. I was panicking and needed to get free. After a minute passed he let me go. I quickly moved away got my bow and got an arrow ready. His back was turned to me and he leaped from the hole. Standing up to take a shot I was surprised to see Evilenko take out his strange weapon and spin it a few times then leap at a large, shaggy yellow haired beast. It's giant arms and body and short muscled legs didn't match with it's small, neck less head. Treehead Woodfist was this beast's name. The first slash Evilenko took against the beast had no effect, and he was swatted away like an insect.

Recovering I shot arrows as quickly as I could. As it turned to me I shot an ice arrow at the beast, slowing it down temporarily. Taking this chance to attack Evilenko raised his weapon above his head spinning it quickly. Then he took it in one hand palm up letting it spin on it's own momentum. The two blades hacked into the frozen flesh cracking it and splitting it. The beast's arm tore off and fell to the ground. Taking a very short second to look at the wound it roared then it attacked with renewed rage. Curling it's remaining hand into a first and punching Evilenko hard enough to lift him off his feet and sent him spiraling into a bush. Then the monster turned and locked eyes with me.

It charged towards me with pure killer intent. "_If I die I will die fighting._" I thought letting lose a barrage of arrows, yelling as I did so. The arrows only angered it. About a yard from me it stopped. A small bit of metal caught the light from the front of it's chest. Then with a fierce cry the metal moved quickly upward. The beast gurgled before the metal turned to the left and out. It was the strange blade. Then two large hands clasped around it's head. Ripping it to the right where the remaining flesh was the head came off. Treehead dropped to the ground and there was a bloodied Evilenko looking down on the carcass.

With out a word he took the blade and hacked off it's limbs. Disgusted at the sight of this I turned away. "rogues no like fresh meat?" He asked. I turned to answer and saw him lifting a part of the beast under his mask. Sickening crunching and gnawing sounds was coming from beneath it. "What are you?" I asked backing away. A sound of a bone splintering and crunching and raw meat being torn from the bone. He just turned his head and asked again. "Rogues no like fresh meat?"

----------------------------------------

Well? What did everyone think of this story? If you have any complaints or see any mistakes I have made please point them out in a review or in a private message. Thanks for reading, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I turned and ran while Evilenko chewed on the once dangerous beast. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. Back to the only place I knew would be safe. Back to the Rogue Encampment. As I ran I didn't notice the pins of the small, but painful pins of Spike Fiends attacking me as I ran. After I felt like my lungs would collapse I leaned against a tree. Gasping for breath I looked at where I was. Everything seemed so familiar. Then in the distance I saw it. The Rogue Encampment waited for me in the distance. With all new vigor I ran to it. Tears streaming down my face I saw one of my fellow sisters guarding the camp.

"HALT!" She shouted, sending an arrow directly in my path. "Please" I sobbed, "let me in sister. I have to see Akara." She lowered her bow and motioned for me to enter. I walked into the encampment and slowly made my way to Akara's tent. She emerged when she saw me coming. In her purple hooded robe and winkled face she looked at me questioningly. "What disturbs you child?" She said softly, her blind eyes staring into my very soul. "It's that man." I said feeling the need to cry again but steeled myself and continued. "I don't think that-" I cut myself off as I saw the man emerge from the tent. His red eyes looked at mine. "Silly rogue." Evilenko rasped. "Evilenko had town portal." He said pointing to a shimmering blue portal in the center of town.

Without thinking I pulled my bow out and launched an arrow directly at his head. A blur of movement and a crack. Every near rogue pointed their bow at me ready to attack at my next movement. No person could dodge a rogue's arrow at close range. But in Akara's hand was my arrow. She was still staring at me. "At ease, young Dianna." She said. Then motioned for everyone to lower their weapons. "Sorry, rogue." Evilenko said bowing. "I not leave rogue again." He said. I shuddered. "Akara may I please speak to you?" I said trying to avoid Evilenko's red staring eyes. She nodded and entered her tent. I followed while Evilenko stayed outside. "What would you like to discuss child?" She asked.

I sighed and told her what happened with Evilenko and Treehead Woodfist. When I finished she was silent for awhile then nodded. "In some places, people eat those monster. They eat anything they can get their hands on. Maybe Evilenko is from one of those places." She finally said. "But he at it raw, right after he killed it!" I said pushing the matter further. Akara went out of the tent and when she came back she gave me a cup of special tea she always has brewing. "This will calm you." She said simply. After I drank it she continued. "Evilenko comes from a different place then you and I." Akara said. "He might have different beliefs and ways of thinking." She finished. When I tried to say something she put her hand up for silence. "You are tired young one. Now sleep, I'll wake you at dawn." She said gently leading me out of the tent. I nodded sleepily and shuffled to my tent. Laying down I couldn't help remember the sound and sight of Evilenko ripping the flesh off of the giant beast.

I awoke as the first bits of sunlight entered the morning sky. I quickly readied my equipment and exited my tent. There on the ground by the fire, was Evilenko. He was curled in a ball. His long arms circled his bent legs and his large hands covered his shoulders. He still wore his battered and bloodied leather armor. I quietly walked up to him. Careful not to make a noise. His mask moved in time with his breathing. Curiosity gripped me and I wondered why he would wear such a mask. Reaching for it I was going to pull it off. When I touched the end of the mask. Evilenko's eyes snapped open. He leaped back with amazing agility and landed on his hands and feet. Pushing himself up his red eyes looked into mine. "Bad rogue should keep hands to rogue." He said harshly. I looked away from the red eyes and stared into the fire.

"Cain, time to get." He said picking up his strange blade and tied it onto his back. I looked at him and he motioned to the glowing blue portal. "Rogue first." he said. I nodded and entered. Evilenko quickly followed. We started walking in silence. It was oddly quiet. As we entered the Stony Plains the silence was broken. "Rakanishu!" Came from our left. We turned to see a Carver. The blue cousin to the red Fallen. I fired an arrow through it's eye to silence it. But the tribe had heard it's cry. A Carver Shaman and a dozen other Carvers charge at us. Evilenko took a slash at one of them with his blade, effectively cutting it in half. With a chant from the Shaman it healed and it's body slowly pulled itself together and stood up. "RAKANISHU!" It yelled running to attack once again.

I aimed an arrow at the shaman and fired rapidly. After it wouldn't go down after the fifth shot I launched an ice arrow directed at it's heart. When it hit, the shaman turned an even more blue. Then when it tried to lift it's staff it shattered into bits of ice. I turned to see how Evilenko was dealing with the Carvers. They had him surrounded and where closing in. He jumped backwards, over a Carver. He twirled his blade from one side to another. Then gripped it in both hands, blade parallel to the ground. He leaned downward until the blade was level with the Carver's necks. By now the Carvers where reformed and where charging at him. With a shout he launched himself forward. With the sickening sound of metal on flesh Evilenko ended up on the other side of the group of Carvers. Some gripped their necks before their heads rolled from their shoulders but most just dropped while their necks became a fountain of blood.

Evilenko swished the blade a few times, flinging blood from the blade. Then he slowly put it back on his back. I shivered in the cold. A few stray drops of blood splattered against my armor. I almost didn't realize he was slowly making his way away from me deeper into the Stony plains. I cursed and followed quickly feeling the rocky ground under my feet from which it was named. Catching up to him we walked in silence until we reached a large circle of large pillars of stone. The entrance to Tristram. There guarding it was none other then the Rakanishu that the small devil beasts battled for. A dark blue tinted demon raised his hand in attack. "RAKANISHU!" he shouted and the surrounding Carvers charged toward Evilenko and I. Pulling back arrow after arrow releasing them into the skulls of the monsters. Evilenko jumped toward the first one his entire hand engulfed it's head. A muffled cry and a snap. The carver dropped to the ground dead. He charged slamming them into each other. When he was surrounded he pulled out his blade and spun it rapidly to his sides chopping the small monsters. I dispatched the remaining few all that was left was Rakanishu.

He growled and charged towards us. Evilenko used his blade and raked it across the demon's chest. It only left a small wound from which electricity flowed from, climbing up the blade into Evilenko. A roar of pain Evilenko fell to his knees. It raised it's scimitar above it's head ready to decapitate Evilenko. I closed my eyes using the power taught only to my sisterhood. I released the arrow and with a strangled cry and a thump i knew i hit my target. I slowly opened my eyes. There on the ground was Rakanishu. The ground around him frozen. Evilenko was also covered in frost. "G-Good rogue." He shivered. He reached into his belt and drank down a healing potion.

The red liquid flowed into his body accelerating his body's cell division causing him to rapidly heal. When the energy stopped he sighed. Looking at the fallen body he flipped it over and searched in its clothing. Finding only a small ring he tossed it aside and searched the surrounding area. He found a sturdy bow along with some thick leather armor. I scoffed when he came back with them. Looking down at my clothes, thin leather shirt and skirt. Not even worthy of being called armor. He stared at the armor and put it down. "Rogue's" he said walking away. Surprised he gave me the armor that was clearly newer and sturdier than his. The bow he could have sold. I tried the bow. It was much better than mine. The only thing was wrong was the horrible shape it was in. "_Must get this to Charsi._" I thought to my self.

A sudden flash of light made me looked up. There Evilenko stood. In the middle of the stones. They glowed with an ethereal light. Lightning flowing between them. Suddenly a portal ripped the air. Crimson as blood. It shimmered. "Rogue ready?" He said his features shadowed by the light the portal was throwing off. Once again his eyes seemed to glow. From the portal or if maybe his eyes did glow. Maybe I would never know. "Yes, we must rescue Cain." I said softly. With a nod he entered into the portal. Into the hell that was once known as Tristram. I could never have been prepared at what I saw.

Blood everywhere. A body burned, arrows stuck into its back. I saw the buildings on fire and the goat men walking with their large axes covered in blood. I couldn't help but dropping to my knees. The carnage, blood. It was too much, it would rattle even the most seasoned warriors. I couldn't stop the bile from rising from my stomach. My guard was totally down. With a cry the goat men charged. Waiting for them to slaughter me like the many others I clenched my eyes closed. The next sound was metal against metal, then a bray. I opened my eyes in time to see a goat head rolling towards me. I looked up. Evilenko stood. Three goat men dead around him."Up rogue." He growled. I shakily stood up. "They're dead... All of them. Dead." My eyes glazed over with tears. Suddenly my head was snapped to the side. Evilenko had just slapped me. "Concentrate rogue." he growled again. I held my face. The pain bringing me to my senses. I nodded ready to destroy hell's minions.

The next few moments where a blur. I don't remember anything except killing over and over. Skeletons of the people of Tristram now helped destroy them. I freed them from their torment. After I finished I fell to the ground panting. I feel tired and drained. But much stronger. Evilenko stood leaning against a burning building. "Better rogue?" He rasped holding out his hand. I took it, seeing how it dwarfed mine. I pulled my self up and brushed the dirt from me. Evilenko turned his head and looked up. He pulled blade out and slashed a rope. A cage came down from above my head and slammed right next to me. I glared at Evilenko about to swear at him when i saw a gray clad person in the cage. "Cain?" I muttered helping him out of the cage. He was muttering clawing at me but I was able to hold him down. He was too weak from age and starvation.

He stopped moving and lay still. I was wondering if he was dead when Evilenko picked him up by the back of his robes. Unceremoniously taking him through a freshly opened, blue swirling town portal. I was about to follow when he exited back through. "Not done." He rasped. He pointed and I followed his finger. There stood Griswold. He was no longer human. Rotted down to a zombie. I held my hand to my face to stop my self from vomiting again. He moaned and charged towards us. Evilenko crouched and put arm pointed behind him. I launched arrow after arrow at his flesh, which was strangely solid. When he neared Evilenko charged. Using momentum from his small charge and from the swinging or his arm. It went straight into his head. Snapping it loudly. The undead blacksmith only groaned. Punching Evilenko straight in the chest Griswold sent Evilenko flying.

The zombie took no time to stop as he turned on me. I charged my arrows with ice to slow him down. Backing up to keep distance between us I didn't realize where I was going. I tripped over the fallen body of Wirt, giving no time to run as Griswold was upon me. He pulled back a powerful fist and it was grabbed. "My. Rogue." Evilenko said straining with the zombie. With a beastly yell Evilenko slammed his head into that of the zombie. Griswold's head caved in from the force of the blow and he dropped lifelessly to the side. "Ok rogue?" Evilenko rasped. I nodded and slowly picked my self up. "Good." He muttered before a trail of blood trailed down the side of his face. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground. I gasped and pulled out one of his last town portals. I quickly pulled him through the shimmering blue portal. Hoping he didn't inflict too much pain on himself at the cost of slaying the undead blacksmith.

------------

Well hoped you all enjoyed. Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed. I really appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

Well after making people wait so long for an update I doubt I'll get more reviews but what the hell.

I waited outside Akara's tent, not wanting to disturb her while she healed Evilenko. After a couple long hours she stepped out and waved me to come closer. "He has gotten massive head trama and will need to rest for at least a couple days. Thank you for rescuing Cain, he wants to speak with you." With out another word I nodded and walked across the camp to Cain. "Ah, thank you so much young one for rescuing me from the hellish place. I don't know how much longer I would be able to hold up. So where is the other one at?" I sat down by the fire next to him. "He has damaged his head while he fought to free the soul of Griswold. Akara says he will be better in a few days." Cain nodded and looked back into the fire. When he didn't say anything for some time, I got up and walked to my tent where I went to sleep.

The next morning I awoke at sunrise from habit. Walking out I was surprised to see Evilenko sitting down on a log staring at the fire. I walked over and touched his shoulder. He lept up and turn around his eyes glowing. "Shouldn't you be resting sir?" I asked startled to see a hurt man move so fast. "Fine now, time to kill Countess." He said walking over to the side of the camp. "Come rogue we go to waypoint." Stepping on the stone marking he closed his eyes, suddenly we both were in the Black Marsh. "There, tower of Countess." A short distance away was a broken tower that looked ready to crumble.

When we reached the tower I looked inside and saw a ladder going down. Evilenko jumped down the hole while I quickly slid down the ladder. Walking though a break in the wall we began our decent. We quickly dispatched the small gold skinned Devilkin and came across no real challenge until we rounded a corner and an arrow struck Evilenko hard on the shoulder. He roared in pain and fury and lunged at the corrupted sisters. He only was able to knock one back before a new flurry of arrows was shot at him. I picked a target forgetting that this woman was once in my sisterhood and shot. The arrow streaked through the air and right into my target's eye she feel down and her spirit was released. Evilenko was up and covered in arrows. He pulled his strange blade our and twisted it in the middle where he gripped it, it fell away into two blades. He twirled the blades around him self destroying any arrows that flew his way, he then tossed both blades at the two remaining targets. The blades hit both targets in the face they fell to the ground and their souls were finally released from their torment.

"Evilenko hate arrows." He muttered and ripped his blades from his opponent's skulls. "Countess close, I smell." With that he went down the near stairway onto the next floor. I could all ready tell this was the final floor, the stench of evil floated around coating everything. Evilenko was ahead dispatching the few Devilkin that was here and a couple corrupted rouges. When the large area was cleared he pointed to a doorway. "She there." he said simply and walked through the doorway, I followed quickly after. Down a small hall we walked while our foot steps echoed. When we rounded the corner I saw a woman dressed in a once lovely gown covered in blood. "Oh, handsome strong man, please come here and give me a kiss." Her voice purred. Evilenko slowly walked forward, I tried to warn him to stay away but I was frozen. When he was an arm's length away she smiled.

He bent his head down near her ear. "Hello, Beatrice." Her eyes flew wide and she hissed and ripped away his mask. What I saw even broke me from my trance and I stared at his face. small horns lined his chin while thick black scales covered his cheeks and mouth. "No! You're dead! Diablo killed you for your failure!" The Countess shreeked backing into her thrown. "Diablo kill me yes, but I am not fully dead, incomplete. Diablo and who serve him die!" He hissed revealing extremely sharp teeth. He lunged forward and jammed his hand into her chest. "Your life, my power." He hissed and ripped out her heart she fell to the ground her eyes wide in shock. He lifted the heart to his mouth and tore into it.

I fell back and stared at him while he finished the heart. His spine cracked and he growled his spine cracked again and again. When it was finally finished he was standing more upright, he was still hunched over but only a little bit now. "Y-you work for Diablo!" I stuttered. "Once, Diablo kill me, I take form as human, lose power. Now Diablo will pay, I will destroy my creator." He hissed picking up his mask and tying it on once again. "Rouge can stay if rogue wants stay. I kill Maiden of Anguish Andarial. Her power will be mine." He opened up a town portal and walked though without looking back. I stood there looking at the body of the Countess. "_If he will slay the evils, then I will follow even if he is only getting revenge._" I thought and walked though the portal after him.


End file.
